Dear Kitty
by Mrs.ThomasIII
Summary: Cat starts writing in a diary. Will she finally realize her feelings for a certain musician through her own words?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Candre fans! (Note: if you are not a Candre fan, this is a Candre story, but you should stay and read! It's a great ship and you'll fall in love with them just like we have!) This is my first fanfic EVER, so easy on the flames, but constructive critisism is highly HIGHLY appreciated. I'm just kinda winging this story as I go, so suggestions are welcome! Alright, I'll stop rambling and let you get on with it. Enjoy! (hopefully)!**

* * *

><p>Date: November 12th<p>

Dear Diary,

Well that's a boring name. How about Kitty? Kitty is the baby name for Cat. I'm Cat! Okay, let's try again.

Dear Kitty,

Much better. Guess what! Today at school Jade bought a new pair of scissors from the school supplies desk, and then she cut Robbie's hair with them! Just went snip! and a big piece of it fell into Andre's soup. Isn't that a funny word, soup? Soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup. So then Robbie had to call his mom to take him to get a haircut because he can't drive yet. Andre can drive. Did you know that, Kitty? Well it's true. Speaking of Andre, he let me borrow his sweatshirt yesterday! It was really big and soft and it smelled good. It was red too, which is my favorite color. Red looks good on him. I was sad when I had to give the sweatshirt back to him. Oh! Mom just called me down for dinner! She made spaghetti! Bye, Kitty!

Date: November 12th (still)

Dear Kitty,

I'm back! The spaghetti was really good! I would've saved you some, except you're a book, and books can't eat! But anyways, back to my friends! It was Beck and Jade's anniversary today! Did you know that they've been together for TWO YEARS? I know! But I'm not super surprised, because Jade is my bestest friend and she's awesome and Beck is really really sweet to her. I wish I had a Beck. Well, not Beck Beck, but a boy like Beck. You know, sweet and nice and handsome. Andre bought me a snow cone once. It was cherry Cherry is my favorite. Isn't that sweet? It was right after meanie Tori kissed Daniel, but before I punched her in the face. I'm just kidding, Tori isn't a meanie. Well, a little bit, but I punched her! So we're all better now! But Andre didn't buy Tori a snow cone, so ha! I'm still a little mad at her. I know I shouldn't be, but she stole my boyfriend! Stole him from right under my nose! Best friends aren't supposed to steal eachother's boyfriends! I bet Andre wouldn't kiss Tori if we were going out. He's really nice like that. Ack! It's already eleven thirty! I have to go to sleep, cause I have school tomorrow. Night, Kitty!

Date: November 20th

Dear Kitty,

I can't believe it's been over a week since I last wrote you! I'm sorry, but school has been really busy. We're having a school dance! Not like Prome, but sorta like Prome, but not exactly like Prome, because we get to wear pretty dresses and dance with...boys! It's on the 30th, because they want to get it in before final exams start, so we barely have a week to prepare! Oh Kitty, I can't wait! I called Tug to see if he wanted to go with me, and he said yes! So I have a date, but I need a dress. Jade said that she'd go shopping with me for a new one. I already have six pink dresses, so she said I should get one that's blue or something. I think that sounds fun. Jade already has her dress. It's dark green-blue with a ruffly skirt and sparklies at the top. It's really pretty, and girlyish for her, but I'm sure Beck will like it. Tori has hers, too. It's dark purple and has a wrappy thing around the waist. It's pretty, but not as pretty as Jade's. Tori's is also really low cut, but she says she's going to pin it. I wonder who Andre's going to go to the dance with? Maybe he'll ask Sherri again. I don't like her. She spent the whole Prom kissing with Andre. She wouldn't even dance or talk with him! But I cann't really blame her. I bet Andre has really soft lips. They look really soft. Sometimes I take teensy weensy peeks at his lips when he isn't looking.I hope he doesn't know. Is that creepy, Kitty? Maybe it is. Maybe I'm crazy. Oh well! I should probably start my homework now! Bye, Kitty!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Chapter One! Sorry for any spelling errors, my laptop doesn't have spellcheck and I don't have a beta, so... Review? For every review, I'll write a corny joke and post it on the next chapter! Keep in mind, this is my first ever fanfic, so feedback would be awesome! Love you all! - Sydney<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank the two coolest people ever, JUSTICE and LadiiLautner for reviewing the first chapter not even 24 hours after I posted! You guys rock! So because I didn't have chapter two written and JUSTICE wants actual Candre interaction, here it is! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Li'l Red!" Andre called from across the Asphalt Cafe. "Who are you going to the dance with?" She turned to look at him with a brilliant smile on her face.<em>

_"Tug! I called him and asked him and he said yes! Which is totally awesome because remember that one year when I didn't get a date to the prom? That was so sad! And-" She kept talking rapidly, missing the look of disappointment before he quickly masked it with a grin. _

_"That's cool." Andre cut her off gently and turned to head back inside. Cat looked at him, confused._

_"Andre, where are ya going? Aren't you gonna eat lunch with us?" "Not today, Li'l Red." He said sadly and disappeared into the swarm of hungry sudents. Cat frowned after him, before turning to join Jade, Beck, and Tori at their table. _

* * *

><p>Date: November 24th<p>

Dear Kitty,

Happy Turkey Day! Also, happy six days 'till the dance! But OMG! I have terrible news! You know how I was going to go to the dance with Tug? Well, Mr. Clumsy fell and broke his leg during football practice! His last name isn't really Clumsy, I made that up. But he is clumsy! So now I don't have a date for the dance. But Tug promised me that he'd let me sign his cast. It's green! I did a scene with Beck yesterday (we're not in school today because of Thanksgiving) and it was really fun! Beck played a homeless man looking for a job and I played a rich lady who needed a strong man to wash her windows. Our characters kissed at the end, and Jade looked funny after we finished, like she did on Tori's first day. I think it might be because I kissed Beck, but she didn't say anything about it, so I guess we're okay. Now that I think about it, Andre looked kinda mad too, but I might have been imagining it. I don't know why he would have been mad about me kissing Beck, because he's not his girlfriend like Jade is. Wouldn't that be funny, if Andre was a girl? I can just see him in a dress with a purse. Oh, he would look so funny! Which reminds me! Andre got a date to the dance, but he won't tell me who it is. I know it's not Sherri, because she was smooching with her new boyfriend at the Cafe last week. He's really cute, but not as cute as Andre. Did I tell you that he has really nice arms, Kitty? They're very big and strong. Also he has a very nice singing voice. It reminds me of butter, when you put it on a hot dinner roll and it slides around all smooth-like? That's what his voice is, all smooth-like. Yawnnnn. I'm tired, Kitty. I think I'm gonna take a nap now. Hugs and kisses, Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it awful? I wrote it in like a half hour, so It's not amazing, but we're getting there, I promise! Now, for the jokes I promised my lovely reviewers: <strong>

**JUSTICE: What did the dad buffalo say when he dropped his kid of at school? Bison! (bye son)**

**LadiiLautner: Why did the plane crash? Because the pilot was a tomato! (tomatoes can't fly planes!) **

**I know, I know, but hey! I warned you that they'd be corny! Also! If you'd like to see Jade's and Tori's dresses, the links are below. The pic of Tori's is in red, but just use your noggin and imagine it in purple. Well, as always my pretties, if you want more chapters and your own corny joke, review review review! Hugs and kisses, Sydney**

**Jade's: **.com/jade_cocktail_dresses_taffeta_homecoming/thing?id=21622054

**Tori's (in red): **.com/images/search?q=red+dress&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, my lovelies! Ya'll make me proud to be a Candrenator (CSU for the win!) I feel like this story should actually start going somewhere, so hopefully we make some progress in this chapter. Do the super short chapters annoy you guys? I'll try to make them longer. Well here you go! I kinda like the snippits of real Candre interaction, so I added some here too.**

* * *

><p><em>Andre slid into the chair next to his favorite redhead just as the final bell rang. However, the certain redhead wasn't as bubbly as usual, and instead was slumped in her seat, head hanging low.<em>

_"Hey Li'l Red, what's wrong?" Andre asked, concerned. Cat was usually bouncing off of the walls, especially during vocal class, which had just started. Cat looked up slowly, lower lip trembling._

_"Tug broke his leg during football practice, so now I have no one to go to the dance with! It's just like last year!" She wailed, dropping her head into her small hands._

_"Aww, Cat, it' okay, I'm sure some other lucky guy will ask y-" The teacher intterupted._

_"Alright class, today we're starting a capella covers. David, why don't you go first..."_

* * *

><p>Date: November 28th<p>

Dear Kitty,

Two days until the dance. Notice how I didn't use an exclamation point? Well that's because Tug _still_has a broken leg so I _still_ don't have a date to the dance. All the happy has left Cat Valentine. Okay, not really! I always have some happy somewhere! Like yesterday, Jade and I went shopping for dresses and I found a really really really pretty one! I know I don't have a date, but I'm still gonna go because Mrs. Triscuit wants me to sing a song. Well, actually, all of her vocal students have to sing for our final, and since Jade and Tori have Mr. Smiley (isn't that the best name ever?) for vocals, Andre and I decided to do a duet! I'm so excited, Kitty! So because we're doing a duet, we have to match each other. I'm going to buy Andre's tie and give it to him at the dance, so that way no one sees my dress before, except Jade. Jade says my dress is even prettier than hers, and that Andre will love it. I kind of hope he does, even though I'm not his date. Oh! I found out who his date is! It's Maya Lucas from my freshman dance class! She's really good! Everyone calls her Barbie cause her hair is blonde and her eyes are very very blue. I feel like I'm jealous of her, but I don't really know why. Not to be mean, because I hate being mean, but Maya can't sing. Oh, I feel dirty for saying that. Poo. But it's true! I'm just really excited about my duet with Andre! But I should probably get ready for school now. Andre's driving me so we can practice before school starts! His car is kinda smallish, but it smells good and he lets me sing along to the radio, so riding with him is always fun! Did I mention that it's four in the morning? Well it is, but I just couldn't sleep, Kitty! I'll write you again soon, I promise! Love, Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually sorta happy with this chapter! I've always liked enemies (Maya) coming in and being defeated by the awesome main character (Cat), so I decided to add her in. She's an OC, so don't try to find her anywhere cuz you won't. Oh! And I have a picture of Cat's dress, but I'm not gonna show you until the dance, so you'll have to wait just like Andre! Thanks OODLES to the hanging tree, TheCandreBot, and Brilliant Brunette Girl for adding to my lovely collection of reviews. You guys are angels, honest. Here are your jokes, you deserve them.<strong>

**the hanging tree: What do you call a shoe made from a banana? A slipper!**

**TheCandreBot: When is a door not a door? When it's ajar!**

**Brilliant Brunette Girl: What happens when you step on a grape? It lets out a little whine!**

**Teehee, peace out ya'll. Heart, Sydney.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, my peeps? So I'm sitting here, watching Grease (best movie ever!) and I think, you know who Rizzo reminds me of? Jade! They kinda look alike, and Jade's all tough like her. So then I got to thinking, Cat's kinda like Frenchy (all ditzy and bubbly), Trina's like Marty (very materialistic and flirty), and Tori's like Sandy (the new girl who's shy at first). Just thought you guys would find that interesting...or not. So anyways, muchos gracias to JUSTICE, who got me started with the Candre interaction. It's getting easier to write (I'm terrible at third person POV) and I feel like I can get more plot in that way, so it's probably gonna be at the start of every chapter, though I'm not really sure how it fits in. If you have any suggestions at all, even if it's "Stop writing, you suck" it's appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to JUSTICE, who has reviewed TWICE! You go girl! Read on, my good friends, read on.**

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, so I was thinking we could do something slower, but still modern. How does that sound? ...Cat?Cat!" The redhead jolted in surprise. Andre looked at her curiously; she had zoned out staring at his face. That was strange.<em>

_"Sorry Andre, I spaced out. What?" Cat giggled, fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist. He had given it to her for her birthday two years ago, and she had worn it every day since. _

_"What's on your mind, Li'l Red?" He asked casually, but her eyes widened and she froze._

_"Oh, um, nothing. So, the song. how about something slower?" She smiled tentatively and Andre laughed; that was the ditzy girl he knew and loved. _

* * *

><p>Date: November 29th<p>

Dear Kitty,

I think I have a crush on Andre. An itty bitty crush. You wanna know why I think that? Well, yesterday morning we were thinking of song ideas for the dance, and he was talking, and so I started loking at his lips and they looked really really soft, like a baby. I love babies! They're so cute! One time my uncle Jesse found a baby at the carnival, but he had to give it back. And everytime I see him I get flutterflies in my tummy. Andre, not my Uncle Jesse. So then he started singing and he was really good so I started to giggle and then I had to leave the room because my giggles were too loud. He kept looking at me funny, which made me even more giggly. Is that a word? Giggly? Hmm...so yeah! That's why I think I have a crush on Andre. Promise you won't tell him, Kitty? I don't want him to think that I'm crazy! I'm snuggling with Mr. Long Neck on my couch right now. My mom and dad made popcorn and we're watching Cats! It's a show on Broadway, but it has the same name as me! I wish Andre was here. He likes popcorn too. And orange juice, But not brussell sprouts! Those things are gross! Well, the movie's about to start, so I have to put you away now. Bye Kitty! Heart, Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was wayyyy shorter than I was hoping. But I think we got a little further, and next chapter should be a bit longer, but the one after will be longer than both (hopefully). So how was it? Cat really has an Uncle Jesse, I did my research. So yepp, thanks for the reviews, my sweetlings! I love you all dearly! I think I have more author's note than story here. That's depressing. Oh, well. JUSTICE, this joke is for you!<strong>

**JUSTICE: What did the horse say when he tripped? Help, I've fallen and I can't giddy-up!**

**Drop me a line :) Hugs and kisses, Sydney. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have no idea of how awesome you are. I woke up this morning/afternoon to TWO more reviews! Ya'll are the best! But anyways, I sorta just ran wonky with this chapter, so if you hate it, I'm really sorry. This chapter doesn't have actual Candre interaction, but it does have a scene that I think might be helpful, so here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey baby!" Maya waved to her date as he exited the black box with Cat. The redhead gave Andre a squeeze around the waist and skipped off to her locker.<em>

_"Hey Maya. What're you doing here so early?" Andre asked nonchalantly, and Maya's fists clenched. She hated that girl. All smiles and giggles; it made her want to puke._

_"Just wanted to see you. Listen, Dre, about the dance tomorrow...I don't think you should do a duet with that Cat girl. Baby, your voice is so good, and she'll only cover it up with her honking." Maya trailed her fingertips down his arm and batted her eyelashes. _

_"Cat doesn't honk. And we're both singing, so you'll be able to hear me too." Andre mumbled, slipping under the spell that she had spent years perfecting. This boy was putty in her hands._

_"Please Dre? For me?" "Um, uh, alright. Yeah, sure. Cat could do her own song anyways. She doesn't need me." Andre agreed, getting lost in her big blue eyes. Maya smiled victoriously._

_"More like you don't need her. Now come on, let's go get breakfast before first period."_

* * *

><p>Date: November 29th<p>

Dear Kitty,

Andre is the biggest jerk on the planet. And I don't care if that's mean, because he's a big weinie. Do you know what he did, Kitty? Of course you don't, I haven't told you yet. He said that Maya didn't want him to do a duet with me, so we have to do different _solo _songs now! Oh Kitty, I'm getting tear drops on your paper. How awful is that? So now I have one day to practice a solo that counts for half of my grade! Why would Andre do something like that? I thought we were friends! Well I'll show him! I don't need his amazing singing voice! Or his soft hair, or his pretty brown eyes, or his laugh that makes my stomach all wiggly. Kitty, I don't want to do my own song! But maybe if I do my own song he'll think I'm good! Then he'll love me! But I'm not going to talk to him at all tomorrow. I even bought a tie for him that matches my dress. I'm really sad, but I have to go pick a song to do now. Bye Kitty. Oh, my tears smudged the words! Now I'm even sadder!

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda liked the beginning, but the diary part was suckish...but don't fret! There will be Candre in the end! I think the next chapter will be more interaction than diary, cuz it's the actual dance, but I'm really excited! The next (and maybe final) chapter will be sorta songfic-y, but don't worry, they're good songs! Oh! Two new reviewers!<strong>

**dreamzspark: What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!**

**13Purple13: What has four wheels, no wings, and flies? A garbage truck! **

**Review, my sugapies! Love, Sydney. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love you guys. Seriously, you are the best people in the world. Be proud of your awesomness. I got on after my party and found five, count 'em, FIVE more reviews! Ya'll are the boomb diggity. So! On with the story! The songs I used were "Set fire to the Rain" by Adele and "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. I love them both, and you should totally look them up if you don't already know them! Except, on the Stereo Hearts one, do the Megan and Liz cover, because it's more like how they perform it in my story. Which reminds me, I'll stop rambling and on we go!**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the JuniorSenior formal dance! Our musical entertainment will be Mrs. Trsicuit's fourth period vocal class. To start, get ready to boogie down with Andrea Golding!" Sikowitz finished yelling into the microphone from the top of the Asphalt Cafe before an unnaturally tall girl in a garish orange dress began a fast paced dancing song. Andre stood to the side of the dance floor, his eyes scanning the tops of people's heads, searching for the redhead he had been thinking about the whole day. He finally spotted her next to Jade and Beck, looking like an angel with her vibrant red locks curled and piled on top of her head, with little pieces falling out and resting on her neck. He slid out of Maya's constricting arms, giving her a lame excuse about needing to go to the bathroom._

_"Hey guys. Cat." He walked up awkwardly up to the trio, still on eggshells around the petite girl. She had run away right after he told her that he was doing his own song, but the death glare Jade was shooting him curently told him that Cat had gone straight to her. Beck just gave him a look of pity and pulled Jade away to the refreshments, leaving the two alone. _

_"Come on, Cat, you're not still mad at me, are you? Please don't be mad at me." Andre begged, trying to get her to look at him. Cat merely turned her head and tugged at the hem of the coat she was wearing. It was pink and had little sunshines and kittens adorning it. and was so innocent and so her, Andre's heart splintered. He assumed she was saving showing her dress until her song. He opened his mouth to speak again when a tan boy with wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes suddenly appeared._

_"Oh, David! You're here! Let's hurry, we're up in a few. Bye Andre." Cat giggled and took the hand of the boy, leaving Andre behind with his mouth hanging. David, the boy from their vocal class. The heartthrob senior that every girl dreamed of dating. Holding hands with __**his**__ Li'l Red. It was enough to make his blood boil. He didn't want to do his own song. He didn't want the girl he loved to sing with another boy. But it was too late. _

_"Dre! What took you so long? I was looking all over for you! Hurry, they're about to play a slow song, and I wanna dance." Maya tugged on his jacket sleeve, and he followed limply. She wrapped her bony arms around his shoulders and drew her body closer. He put his hands on her waist without thinking. The coarse material of her gold poufy dress made his palms itch, and he could help thinking how much nicer it would be to have them on Cat's tiny waist. Her coat was cute, yet he couldn't help but to wonder what her dress looked like underneath. He would bet everything he had that she looked stunning. She would look good in anything, though. _

_"Are you having fun?" David whispered into Cat's ear and she blushed, lifting her head from it's position on his strong chest. She gazed into his brilliant emerald eyes, but couldn't help thinking that they weren't the right color. _

_"Yes." She answered meekly, then turned away from his intense stare to peek at the boy she really wanted to be dancing with. His arms were wrapped around the blonde girl and he was resting his chin on the top of her head. A piece of her heart broke off and settled deep at the pit of her stomach. Bubbly Cat was gone right now. All she wanted to do was make Andre, the boy she loved, feel the same heartbreak she was feeling. The song ended and Cat slid out of David's arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to the performance area. they reached the top and David slid onto the piano bench, fingers sliding across the keys as the song began. Cat undid the tie on her coat and slid it down her arms. Her dress was just above the knee and a vibrant turquoise. Every pair of eyes was on her as she started to sing._

_"I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it." She started softly, but there was a shakiness underneath that was barely perceptible. With every note, her voice grew in strength until the chorus, when David joined in. The whole thing was almost explosive, and everyone was frozen in shock. None of them had really heard her sing, and she definitely wasn't holding back now._

_"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face." She was pouring every emotion, good and bad, love and hate, into her song, hoping the one person she wanted to be hearing understood the lyrics and the message she was trying to convey. David's voice was good, but it paled a thousand times over compared to the girl at the mic._

_If Andre's jaw was hanging any lower he'd have a mouthful of gravel. When the song ended he was frozen in place, and only snapped out of his trance when the deafening clapping of the audience hit his ears. He looked down at his date to find her seething, steam practically coming out of her ears. She took one look at his awestruck face and stomped off towards her friends. Andre's eyes never left the girl above him. She smiled brightly and turned to hug David before descending the steps. Andre moved quickly, meeting her at the bottom and grabbing her hand, pulling her away from Mr. Perfect. When he was sure they were alone, hidden behind a huge speaker, he turned to her again._

_"Li'l Red, that was-wow. I mean, that was really good! I'm proud of you." He told her softly. Her eyes flitted from his to their hands, still joined together, but she made no move to pull away. _

_"I sang that for you. I thought maybe if I did really really good, you would like me more. I wanted you to like me more." She explained, never breaking eye contact. Andre only stared at her. And stared. And stared. Then he burst out laughing. Cat's eyes widened, before she giggled tentatively. He laughed until his eyes were watering and laughed and laughed. Of course she would have a crush on him and not hint it to him __**at all**__. Without even considering realizing it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, his heart soaring._

_"Oh Cat. I- I do like you more. A lot more, actually. Why didn't you just tell me?" Andre asked. Cat rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. _

_"You had a date. You still do, actually. Hi, Maya!" Cat waved cheerily, recieving an icy glare in return from the blonde. _

_"Yeah, I don't think she and I are really going anywhere. Which means, that I'm free for the taking, and if you and that David kid aren't-" Cat cut him off with a kiss, bringing her small hands up to rest in his hair, his twining around her waist, just like he'd imagined._

_"C'mon, it's free mic!" She squealed and dragged him back up the stairs. She pulled a strand of blue material from behind her back and wrapped it around his neck, speedily tying it in a bow. It was the tie she had bought, the one that matched her dress perfectly. He laughed and leaned in for one more quick kiss before sitting at the piano. She stood next to him at the mic and began._

_"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh." Andre picked up the song right away and played along. He began the rap part, adding a singing undertone that made her giggle. The joined together at the chorus, voices in perfect harmony. Right there,singing, that was where the wanted to be. **Together.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. That was so cheesy. Lemme tell you, this took like 4 hours to write, and I'm sorry it's so long. I hope they aren't too out of character. In reply to Odd Violet, I agree! All of the stories about Cat being abused and raped and stuff are just depressing! Very well written, but depressing! I personally prefer the happier fics. Call me a sap. So yeah. Cat's dress! I saw this pic and fell in LOVE with it! <strong>

**/Product_Short-Pleated-Satin-Strapless-Dress-F14212_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color**

**After you get to the page, click the malibu blue square to the right for color options. That's what her dress looks like. Also, I realize that there is no diary in this chapter, but I wanted this in 3rd person so it'd be easier to understand and you could see both points of view. Andre didn't sing in this chapter either, so just assume he sang somewhere in there. It didn't fit anywhere, sorry. Now, the jokes for my sweetlies. **

**Odd Violet: Why was the little strawberry crying? Cause his parents were in a jam!**

**Odd Violet: What did the pony say when it had a sore throat? Sorry, I'm a little hoarse!**

**Odd Violet: What do you call a cow with a twitch? Beef jerky!**

**JadeBeckOTP (Imma big fan!): What do cat's put in their drinks? Mice cubes!**

**TheLiesBehindTheTruth: Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine!**

**Love you all, I seriously hope you liked this chapter and it didn't dissapoint. Also, I'm thinking about starting another Candre story in 3rd person (EEK!) so that'll be interesting. Stay posted, my darlings! Smooches, Sydney. **


End file.
